


I'll Never Forget

by Settiai



Series: DigiUniverse [5]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Gen, Juvenilia, One Shot, Poetry, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-03-28
Updated: 2002-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-06 19:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichijouji Osamu thinks back to his short stay in the Digital World.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Never Forget

**Author's Note:**

> I was still in junior high. Don't judge me.

I'll never forget your gentle smile,  
Or the way that you grinned at me.

I'll never forget that once in awhile,  
Your true self I would see.

I'll never forget the boy I knew,  
Who was innocent and pure.

I'll never forget that your mission was true,  
And that your mind was always sure.

I'll never forget when we were together,  
Our friendship was ever true.

I'll never forget when we thought that forever,  
Would last an eternity through.

I'll never forget when we were a team,  
You, Sakura, and I.

I'll never forget how things used to seem,  
Before we understood 'why.'

I'll never forget when we saw through his disguise,  
And our team split apart.

I'll never forget the look in your eyes,  
That penetrated my heart.


End file.
